Here's To The Night
by Star Allise
Summary: She's perfect in every way...I don't deserve her...But yet, I need her and she needs me...If only for the night. [PrideWrath, fluff]


**A/N: I DIDN'T WRITE THIS. **My friend Kyndell did, she did it as a response to my fic 'Unattainable Illusions'. The song is 'Here's To The Night' by Eve 6, now when I hear this song I'll think of Pride and Wrath. Its in Pride's POV, and I think it turned out so sweet. For those who've read the fic know that Pride and Wrath are very close, and this helps to reinforce it. Thanks Kyndell-kun for letting me post it.

-

Her smile is amazing...It takes every bit of fear and hurt from my body and turns it into gold. And I felt it for the first time against my hand. I brushed the back of my fingers to her cheek and then tucked stray hair behind those ears. She...Herself is amazing. Everything...Her skin, her face, her hair...She's perfect. I'd have her no other way.

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind_

_In a day and a day, love I'm gonna be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well._

Our bodies so close...I could feel her lightly breath against my shoulder. She could send chills down my arms and straight to my chest...Even when her eyes were closed and her body lay senseless and warm. Only she could. No one else. To think tomarrow was the day we leave...The day we abandon heaven for hell. Why? Because we have no other choice. I'm leaving with her, us together. I can do it, I know I can...As long as she's with me and I'm with her.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

She moans lazily...And so peacefully in her sleep, I can't help but giggle and peek at her through my eyelashes. I smile brighter when I see those small delicate fingers grasp to my shirt. Her nose wrinkle and the corner's of her mouth turn up slightly. I giggle again as she gasps suddenly, burying those pink cheeks in my sleeve. She's my angel...It's amazing to think I can wrap such emotion, beauty...And my whole world between my two frail arms. But I did. I did every night before I could sleep. She'd shift slightly before gaining a comfortable posture and resting her head just below mine. The word love makes my heart jump, my eyes well up and the tips of my toes tingle. And when she says it, it makes me want to dance. To close my eyes, twist and turn wherever the wind...Or my mind takes me. Maybe I can get her to dance with me some day...Yeah. That would be perfect.

_Put your name on the line along with place and time_

_Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

Her feet would delicatly touch the ground, the dance of an angel. Graceful and pure, we'd fly. Feeling grass beneith our feet, no devils or monsters to be seen for miles and miles. We will, someday. I want to dance with her and then bury her in my arms and hold her tightly. But until then, I have her with me, both of our bodies tangled between the same sheet. Our heads resting against the same pillow, and our hearts singing the same tune. She's beautiful...And my angel. Nothing can change that.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

Her eyes open slowly as her lips part. Her fingers unhinge from my shirt as she lightly tilts her head to the left, making those soft blue locks fall just over her shoulder to tickle my arms. She seems alarmed or curious. I giggle to reassure her i'm fine. She understands...She's_ amazing_. She lowers her head to my chin before she kisses the tip of my nose. I close my eyes as my cheeks turn pink. She laughs as well, which makes my heart sing louder. When she leans back I look at her lips and then back to her eyes. I wonder if it's alright...If it's okay if we are just a bit closer. It's then I feel my lips press against velvet, though that velvet seemed to morph into a smile. I wanted to dance.

_All my time is froze in motion _

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

Her hands gracefully skim my arms, making me squirm. My heart sing, and cry out loudly against my chest. Before I knew it...Our bodies were mingled...Were one. moving to the same song, the same rythym. She's incredible...And we're so close. To have her like this forever. She closes her eyes as her shoulders roll up. She sighs and then parts her lips, the cry of an angel. I cry with her, hold her tightly as my toes curl and my own lips depart. Our passion never leaving for a blink..

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye _

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

Her body falls to my chest. Breathing carefully and oh so softly. I kiss her cheek and hold her tightly to my heart. I love her. She smiles.Only she can bring me this...Only her. And I'd have it no other way...


End file.
